


Not all monsters are cruel

by soapymilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymilk/pseuds/soapymilk
Summary: This is just some self-indulgent porn. A human woman is crushing hard on a vampire, and after several visits she can't resist him anymore.  Gross period sex ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not all monsters are cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random grossness I couldn't get out my head after listening to one of auralescent's videos. Hope you like it <3

Your life never was all that interesting. 

You were a young woman; always had been a good kid, always put your all into everything you did but kept your head down, kept to yourself, stayed out of everyone's way. Your family believed that you were perfect. You knew better than to fall for their honeyed words. You knew that their love was unconditional and thus, you didn't find their kindness to be worth much. Perhaps it was your pessimistic way of thinking that held you back, but in the midst of your self-doubt you didn't realize your own worth. How could someone so bright be so unnoticeable? 

You were shy. So fearful of rejection despite having so rarely felt its sting. You were content with viewing the world from a safe distance rather than take part in it, yet you couldn't help but feel terribly lonely. Being around others made you happy, but so nervous that it never took long for you to become overwhelmed and hide away again. 

It wasn't until you had met him that you began to truly feel alive. 

You were terrified when you first met him. Who wouldn't be? A man standing in your bedroom, leering down at you with a kind gaze that did nothing to soothe the shock and cold, paralyzing fear that washed over your body. Oh, how alive you felt then, when you were sure that you were going to die. You had become so acutely aware of how alone you were, how dark your bedroom was, how biting the cold air that seeped through the crack in your window was as it bled through your skin and chilled you to the bone. 

It took a short while for him to placate you. He promised that he wouldn't hurt you, that he only needed to feed off of you to sustain himself. Oddly enough, you soon found him calming. It wasn't until you gave him permission to touch you that he did so. In lieu of your apprehension, you had become intrigued by him. In the back of your mind, you knew that you were in danger - a supernatural being had invaded your home and could do whatever he wanted with you. He could rip you apart and leave you broken, turning you into what was perhaps one of many lifeless bodies that he left in his wake. 

But he didn't. 

His hands had felt cold when they caressed your arms, rubbing soothing circles into your skin before working their way up to your shoulders. He was so gentle and murmured a sweet word of praise into your ear before sinking his teeth into your neck. It was the first of many visits, each one becoming easier and bringing less stress than the last. He hadn't told you much about him other than the fact that he was young and didn't want to hurt anyone. In a way, these visits made you feel something that you rarely allowed yourself to feel. 

You felt appreciated. 

He was so sweet to you, always thanked you before he left; after his third time drinking from you, when his hands dared to give to a comforting squeeze around your hips rather than your shoulders, you could have sworn that you felt his lips press a soft and short-lived kiss to your bloodied neck. 

Your sleeping schedule suffered greatly and you were sure that your academic performance as of late would disappoint your family, but it never occurred to you to mind. By your request his visits became more frequent and he stayed for much longer than before, and you eagerly looked forward to him. He never wanted to stay for too long, insisted that you needed your sleep since you had college to worry about (was he following you?), but you were just as persistent when you asked him to stay. 

You had befriended a vampire, and it wasn't long before you became much closer to him than anyone else who knew you. 

He hadn't come to see you for a few days now. This wasn't abnormal for him, but you still found yourself feeling lonely and saddened without his presence. The sun prevented him from coming to see you during the day, and you hadn't yet had the courage to ask for a phone number. This meant that your only contact with him were through his nightly visits. This wasn't something that you really minded, but still... you enjoyed having him around. He made you feel so good when he praised you, showed genuine appreciation towards you and even began giving you short-lived but affectionate hugs before he left. After you had stayed up until midnight, having waited for him and become crestfallen when it became clear to you that he wasn't coming, you went to bed. A small part of you appreciated being able to get more rest, but it did little to soothe the sting that his absence left you with. Those anxious thoughts that plagued your mind told you that he was probably sick of you and had found a better blood bag, but for once you were able to tell yourself that these unpleasant thoughts weren't true. He wouldn't do that to you. 

Would he? 

A familiar but startling creak told you that he wouldn't. Though you'd come to expect his visits, even anticipate them, and he always tried to approach you quietly so that he could wake you up without scaring you, the sound still woke you with a jolt. Your heart pounded in your chest as your turned over with a gasp, peering up at your visitor with a fearful gaze that was soon replaced by one of relief. "It's just me," he said, a boyish smile breaking out across his face that you could just barely see in the darkness. His voice was calm and quiet as it always was, like he was approaching a frightened animal. Always so gentle, so cautious with you, like he feared that you were so delicate that you would shatter if he didn't treat you with the utmost care. He came near you and sat on the edge of your bed - close enough to reach out and touch you, far enough to let you have your personal space if you so wished. Who knew that a monster would be so... considerate? Not that you saw him that way. He was just a person who relied on you for survival and didn't want to take it by force. 

Even though he could do so without much effort. 

As he looked down at you with an expression akin of admiration on his face, you felt your stomach turn in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. His close proximity to you never failed to make your heart beat a little faster, and you were sure that it hadn't gone unnoticed when his eyes failed to mask his hunger. What you hoped would go unnoticed was the way you squirmed and pressed your thighs together. You felt sick for feeling this way, felt like you were some kind of weird pervert when your core gave a weak throb that made your blood run hot, and you were sure that you would die if your want for him was made known to him. While you genuinely doubted that he would mock or lash out at you for it - he was far too sweet - you wouldn't be surprised if he was secretly repulsed. You wouldn't blame him. 

"That's more than just blood." He broke the deafening silence that was filled only by desperately concealed lust and self-loathing in your own mind by speaking, his voice laced with a coquettish purr and you weren't sure if your face had gone beet red or deathly pale. Did he...? You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. All you could do was flash him a stunned gaze while you mouthed a voiceless slew of excuses. You weren't expecting the smile he gave you. "I wanted to let you rest, but... I can't resist that smell..." He breathed in deep, and you watched with a heated gaze as he tilted his head back, worrying his lip between his teeth. "You're... bleeding... and I can smell how wet you are." 

The expression on your face must have showed the embarrassment and utter horror that you felt, because he let out a small laugh that wasn't unkind. It took a moment for confusion to set in and diffuse some of that painful humiliation, for you were sure that you weren't wounded and you kept his favorite spot on your neck cleaned and bandaged in between visits. What was he...? 

Oh.

Your face flushed as you pushed yourself up on your elbows. Ugh, it was around that time, wasn't it? You had been so busy catching up on your studies and wallowing in self-pity that it had completely slipped your mind. In the midst of your dismay, you realized that you must have been frowning, for he let out a little sigh and reached out to pet your head. "Mm... it's okay. I know you've been... feeling that way, these last few visits I made. I wasn't going to mention it, didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but..." 

He stilled, and you watched in awe as his own face gradually flushed even more than your own. 

"I want it." 

It was as if time had come to a sudden halt. Not even the annoyingly loud song of the crickets outside registered with you anymore - all you were aware of was the beating of your heart, the deep, rattling breaths he took, and the unbearable ache in between your legs. 

After what felt like a millennia of staring at him, you finally found your voice. "I... I... w-what?" You knew that you sounded ridiculous, and you cringed and glanced away from him in embarrassment. It didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he seemed just as miserable with lust as you were. "I want to taste you... all of you... I haven't fed for days... and I can smell you, you're wet, so warm, you must be aching. Can I taste it?"

You could only muster up a breathless "Yeah," before he was kissing you. You were barely aware of how you subconsciously pushed the sheets down and off of your legs, inviting him to come closer. His hands found your hips and it took all of the strength you had to keep yourself from begging for him to put his mouth on you. Such behaviour was highly uncharacteristic for you... you'd always been so shy, so focused on school, had never gone much further than a cautious kiss with a man. But you wanted him, perhaps even more than he wanted you, and in that moment little else mattered. 

Not even when he was starving had he been so brazen. He nearly ripped the thin, lacey fabric of your panties as he pulled him down your thighs. He was almost animalistic in his ministrations, moving as quickly as he could to get what he so desperately needed. You weren't far behind him - you felt your face burn when he let out a breathy chuckle at the way you spread your legs for him. Your blush darkened when he moved back to get a better look at you, letting out a soft groan that vaguely sounded like an obscenity as he pushed your shirt up to your stomach. Nobody before had been allowed to see you so bare, so... vulnerable. Your body wasn't one that you were particularly confident in, and despite your trust in him you felt ashamed and somewhat uncomfortable. You were so submerged in your thoughts that you didn't even realize that you'd pressed your thighs together and let out a pitiful whimper until he was shushing you and gently coaxing your thighs back open. "Don't hide. I want to see you," he murmured, and with a shaky breath you opened yourself back up to him. 

"Good girl..." 

You bit your lip so hard in response that you were sure that you'd broken the skin. 

He hadn't missed the way your breath hitched if his smile was any indication. Though you were terribly nervous about letting someone see you like this, having never been comfortable with the fact that you were more on the chubby side, you felt the warm sensation that came with being desired when he squeezed your thighs and leaned in to look at you. "You're so soft... fuck, look at that pussy..." You became acutely aware of how wet you were when his cool breath came into contact with you, making you feel the warm blood and liquid heat that seeped from your weeping entrance. You sucked in a sharp breath and fiddled with the hem of your shirt, unsure of what to do with your shaking hands. "I-I've never... I, um... haven't... uh..." 

God, you sounded like a fucking idiot. 

He didn't seem to mind. 

"Shhh... I'll be gentle." 

And he was. His hands rested on your soft, pillowy thighs as he leaned in and gave you a curious lick. You weren't sure if it was your taste or the sound that escaped you that made him groan and go in for more, but he lapped at you like he was a starving man on the brink of death. The noises that accompanied his... 'feeding' should have made you sick, but you were purely overwhelmed by the sensation of having someone licking and sucking on your intimate flesh. You couldn't handle the wet heat of his tongue, the way it glided and sparked every sensitive part of you to life, and you weren't surprised (though you were mildly horrified) when an embarrassingly loud, high-pitched whine escaped you. Thankfully, he didn't seem to take much notice of this, only sucking on your labia in response. His ministrations were a mix of lust and curiosity - on one hand, he was a man taking care of his lover, and on the other, he was an animal hungrily lapping at his wounded prey and relishing in any inkling of blood he could find. When he moved upwards and sucked your clit into his mouth, your head tipped back and let out a shaky moan. This, you knew he didn't miss, for he gripped your thighs tighter and let out a short muffled laugh - the vibrations of which made you keen. 

You were still shy, still apprehensive and overwhelmed by all of this, but you were also unbearably aroused and finally on the receiving end of the attention you wanted so badly but were too scared to pursue. Nervous though you were, you reached down and ran your fingers through his hair. It felt so soft and he let out an appreciative hum when you gently pulled him closer. He was ravishing you, licking, kissing, sucking on any bit of skin he could get in between his lips. His ministrations were so soft yet so intense and you couldn't even bother to feel ashamed when you were soon humping up into that warm, wet heat. He released your skin with a deliciously audible noise and moved up for just a moment to take a breath, and he let out an unbearably sexy chuckle when your hips weakly thrusted up into nothing. He didn't let you suffer for long, soon pressing his mouth to you again and lapping up the blood and juices that were practically dripping from your throbbing pussy. You couldn't remember having ever been this aroused - you were aching terribly and you couldn't keep your hands off of him, petting his hair as you mumbled a slew of barely coherent praise. 

When he abandoned your weeping hole in favor of taking your swollen clit into his mouth again, you choked on a moan and tugged on his hair a little too hard. "S-sorry,' you gasped, giving his scalp an apologetic rub in an attempt to soothe the sting you'd likely just caused. He didn't pull away to answer you, only giving you a placating hum as he rolled your clit on his tongue. God, he was so good, and you could feel your thighs beginning to shake. You writhed in pleasure beneath him, still weakly bucking up into his mouth when he held your hips down against the mattress. Were you not so lost in him, you would have felt thankful for the fact that you were currently living alone for you were sure that your moans and whimpers wouldn't have gone unheard. 

"Oh - oh my god, I... I-I'm..."

You couldn't get the words out, but he knew what you meant and you felt those soft, wet lips stretch into a smile. "You're gonna cum?" He mumbled against you, and nearly growled when you moaned out a broken 'yes'. 

"Cum for me, baby. Let me taste it..." 

You whined. 

The world around you melted away into nothing when he focused all of his attention on your nearing climax, lavishing your clit and coming close to overstimulating you in the process. You could feel that familiar knot forming in your abdomen, twisting and coiling, so much more intense than any release you could give yourself. When you felt yourself cumming into his mouth, you wanted so badly to tell him how amazing you felt; but all you managed to do was whine and pant as he licked you through it. In that moment, when you were riding out your orgasm and he was sucking on you like you were the greatest thing he'd ever tasted, you had never felt more alive. 

You were left boneless and panting as he cleaned you up, taking care to avoid your throbbing clit and cooing when you whimpered from the oversensitivity. All you had to offer was a heavily lidded gaze and a breathless 'thank you' when he sat up, greedily licking his lips and peering down at you with such a warm gaze that you wanted to pull him back down and show him how much you loved him. He leaned in, pressed a warm kiss to your forehead and moved your hair out of your eyes. "If you ever need me to take care of you like that again, just leave your window open." 

And with one last adoring glance, he was gone.

You knew that he would be back.


End file.
